Maybe Your My Love
by Randompanda96
Summary: Amaya enters her first day of Ouran, is chaos going to break loose?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe You're My Love

Chapter 1:: Meeting the Hosts

I woke up to Kyoya yelling at me to get up and get ready for school, today was my first day in Ouran academy. I quickly got out of bed and put on a boy uniform that Kyoya gave to me, because I hate the color yellow and how the dresses are… they have puffy sleeves and the bottom is poofy as well, and you can't play sports in them ether. I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair and put two white clips in my hair. Then Kyoya came into the bathroom grabbing my wrist dragging me to the car for we can get to the school to get my schedule, while being dragged I grabbed my bag somehow and was thrown into the back seat of the car and hit my head on the door.

"You know that HURT Kyoya…" I said while rubbing the back of my head

"Any longer and we wouldn't get your schedule and show you around." He said looking out the window of the car.

Kyoya nodded at our driver and he started to head out of the drive-way, Kyoya had his hand supporting his chin, getting to Ouran wasn't long at all we quickly got into the school and registered me, Kyoya handed me the schedule and dragged me to all my classes.

"We just did mid-terms so we are planning what to do for Halloween." Kyoya said sighing.

"What do you guys do for Halloween?" I asked looking up at Kyoya.

"Random stupid things." Kyoya said smirking a little bit.

I nodded to Kyoya and he showed me the classes and took me to the music room, and told me about the host club and who is in it… but from over hearing him cussing and yelling about he wants to make Tamaki Souh's life perfect here in Japan and showing him Kyoto, Osaka and some others I can't remember.

"So when dose lunch start?" I asked hoping kyoya would know im kidding around

"You'll know when I come get you in your class to meet the hosts." Kyoya said smirking a bit.

I heard a bell of some sort ring and a lot of people coming through the hall and pushing me around, I turned around to see Kyoya gone. I puffed cheeks out and went to my class 1-A. I walked into the class and saw a lot of girls surrounding two identical twins. I walked to the teacher and introduced myself and she got classes attention, having a class of strangers looking at me was weird, the glaring and commenting me in their minds, was a scary thing to me.

"Okay class this is Ootori Amaya." the teacher stated

I bowed a little bit and took a seat quickly in last seat in the back of the class behind this brown haired boy, but I swear he looked like a girl but im not going to complain because this _IS_ my first day of school. After this class was over I went to chemistry which I had with those two twins. They wouldn't stop looking at me and making comments about my last name. I got it, they might know Kyoya! Now that I think about it the brown hair boy was in my class as well, He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haurhi." He smiled

"Hi Haurhi." I smiled back

After that annoying class I went to P.E and then I met some who looked like she knew what she was doing for Volleyball, she knew when and where to be for the winning point. After her last game I walked over to her to her and complimented her on her game.

"Hi I'm Ootori Amaya." I smiled at her.

"You're Related to Kyo-sempai?!" she gasped

"Yeah.. I'm his sister, Little sister." I said

After meeting each other, I went through two more classes, and I saw Kyoya looking for me. I ran up to him smiling and told him about my classes and how I like the ones in America better because I could make things explode in class.

"I met two new people Kyoya~" I said cheerfully.

"Names?" he asked

"Uhh.. Haurhi Fujioka, and Etsuko Kawasaki" I said smirking as I said there names.

Kyoya nodded and took my wrist and dragged me to the lunch room where a smallish blonde boy came up to me holding a rabbit, I could resist to let out and aww, I wanted to hold it but kyoya was still dragging me to the table and then he picked me up puts me in a chair in front of five boys, I recognized three of them.

"Hey..+. it's the new girl from class.." one of the twins said in sarcastic tone

"It's Amaya right?" Haurhi asked

I nodded my head and looked over to see a very tall black hair guy holding the very small blond hair boy on his back. Then I saw a guy a little bit taller than Kyoya, he had purple eyes and blond hair.

"This... is my… little sister." Kyoya sighed

"KYOYA!! I didn't know you had a little sister this cute, how is she your sister?!" the tall blond guy said picking me up and hugging me until my face went purple and I trying to get Etsuko attention to help me.

"You know Sempai; she would die soon without the oxygen." Haurhi said to him which made him release his grip and put me down…

I ran over to Kyoya and hid behind him thinking that no one will be able to see me, but Kyoya moved to the side to give introductions.

"The Brown haired one is Haurhi, the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru, the tall blond one is Tamaki, the short blond one is Hunny, and the tall black hair one is Mori." Kyoya said quickly while pointing them out.

I nodded my head and walked over to Haurhi and looked into his eyes for a few minutes to see if he was really a she, after a few minutes of staring into his eyes I turned around to make it to my last few classes. Remembering that Kyoya told me to go to the music room after my classes are over. So I finished up math and all of the classes and went to the music room to see Tamaki sitting in a chair and the twins next to him, and Mori and Hunny eating cake. I looked around to see nothing more than an empty room with Kyoya's friends in the room.

"Amaya-chan~" Hunny said coming after me grabbing my wrist and started to spin me around.

"Hunny-sempai, hi." I said trying to get him to stop spinning me in circles.

"AMAYA~!!" Etsuko said yelling running to me.

If another person come running to me I am going to scream, I was looking for Haurhi but I didn't see him. I wanted to ask him if he was a she but I think I should ask Kyoya first. After regaining my balance I went over to Kyoya who was talking to Hikaru about something.

"Um. Hikaru.. can I talk to Kyoya for a second please??" I asked looking up to him

"Sure. I guess.." Hikaru said walking away

"What is it Amaya?" Kyoya said writing in his little black book

"It's about Haurhi Fujioka… Is he a she?" I asked hoping that he will answer me

Kyoya looked around and walked towards Tama-sempai and started to discuss something with him and then the twins got into the conversation and then Mori and Hunny got in to it as well. Etsuko came running towards me and stands next to me.

"So whacha waitin for?" She asked me swinging her arms.

"Well I asked Kyoya a question and he needed to discuss it with the ENTIRE group." I said sighing after

"What did you ask?" she asked me

"If Haurhi Fujioka is a girl." I said sighing. I felt like banging my head against a wall

" Is that it?" She asked me

"Yah."

"Well she is" Etsuko smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2: I figured out Haurhi’s secret

Chapter 2: I figured out Haurhi's secret.

After Etsuko told me that Haurhi was a girl. The group turned to Etsuko and I looking terrified, Kyoya came over to me grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the kitchen. He glared at me and all I do was snarl at him and try to ignore what he was going to say.

"Okay this is it Amaya Ootori, you can't go and tell anyone about Haurhi's sec- HIKARU AND KAORU LEAVE **NOW**! Okay where was i? Oh yes. You can't going telling people about how Haurhi is a girl, she owes us 5,266,656 yen and you can't screw this up like you do everything else GOT IT?!" Kyoya snapped at me, all I did was sit on the counter and nodded my head at times to show him that I was paying attention to him even though I wasn't. I walked out of the kitchen to see Kaoru and Hikaru looking at me smirking.

"Oh shut up you two identical idiots" I snarled

"If it helps I got lectured six times :D" Etsuko said smiling and also sparkling.

"Uh… is that normal..?" I asked

After I insulted Kyoya for a few minutes Haurhi walks into the room saying that she was sorry about being late. Etsuko and I ran over to her and told her that I know her secret, she glared evilly at Tamaki

"I...I...T wasn't me Haurhi." Tamaki freaked out

"Some one got lectured" Etsuko said sparkling

Haurhi froze in her footsteps and glared at Etsuko and looked back at me. I wanted to tell her that Kyoya gave me this lecture that made no sense what so ever, and how Hikaru and Kaoru were eavesdropping on the lecture.

"Who?" Haurhi asked smiling

"Amaya~" Hikaru said cheerfully

"SHUT UP!!!" I snapped

Hikaru had a grin on his face like he was going to plan something evil on me, but I had a plan I was looking up pranks one night and came across some I'm going to attempt on Hikaru.

"Hikaru… can I come over to your house tonight and hang out..?" I asked sweetly

"Uh.. What.. Just a second ago you hated me... Now you want to hang-out tonight?" Hikaru said looking like he was going to dash of in matter of seconds

I nodded my head and walked over to Kaoru and dragged him into the kitchen to tell him about my evil plan to make Hikaru's life a living nightmare, Kaoru started to get side tracked and asked me about my wrist and why it was a bruise and why it looked like a hand grabbing her.

"Kyoya tends… to well drag people…" I sighed looking down at my wrist

He looked at me like I was a little puppy hurt or injured, but one… I'm not a puppy… two, it's a little bruise what is going to happen is my pranks going to back-fire and fail and make my life a living nightmare? Kaoru and I walked out of the kitchen to see the room filled with girls falling for the same old lovey dovey thing day after day, well that's what Kyoya told me anyways.

"Wow... When...di-"I said not finishing my sentence to look to see Kaoru gone next to his brother.

I told Kyoya where I was going and demanded for Hikaru's locker combination, after getting the information I needed and grabbing a clock. I ran to his locker and placed the clock to go off when the host club was over, and then I simply changed the combination of his locker. I'm just playing low for right now, later I will get more detailed and dirty… As I walked back into the host club and saw them still making girls fall heads over heels in love with them.

"Amayaa~!" Hunny said running towards me.

"Hunnyy~" I said mocking him

"Come meet some of these girls!" he said pulling on my arm

I swear if anyone else grabs my wrist and drags me because they can't realize that I have two perfectly working legs!? I'm going to.. Just scream of course. After introducing myself to the girls Hunny wanted me to meet I snuck my way to where Kyoya was standing there, all alone with no girls surrounding him.

"Kyoya... How can you live with this?!!" I asked

"It's simple, if you are a host…" he told me grinning

I went to a empty space of the room in the dark and sat there sulking, it was weird being here, I wish that I wasn't in such a hurry to get the day over with this, but then I was wondering how Haurhi and Etsuko were handling this, being tackled and dragged is very tiring in one day..


End file.
